Christmas Kisses
by SilverYami
Summary: (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR [Completed 01.26.05]
1. YOU WHAT?

A/N: I am overly bored, so I decided to write a Christmas story! Now below the a/n is the disclaimer! And below that is the summery, just in case you are like me, and sometimes forget what the story is about. Then it is really handy to have summaries at the beginning of each chapter to remind you!

Disclaimer: this is for any of you are stupid enough to actually _consider_, me owning Beyblade.

Summary: (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR

* * *

"YOU LIKE KAI???" 

(Hushed whisper) "Tyson!!! Be quiet! He is in the next room!"

"What are you talking about? I find out something like this and you expect me to just BE QUIET???"

"Tyson!!! SHUT UP!!!"

"Ok, ok. You don't have to yell, Max."

(Frown.) "Look who's talking."

"Ok, but seriously, Rei. You _like_ Kai?"

(Blush) "It's not that big of a deal."

"What are you talking about? This is huge! I gotta go tell him!"

"NO!!!" (Leaps and grabs arms.) "Please Tyson! I will die if he finds out!"

(Whining) "_But Rei_!"

"No! He absolutely must not know!"

"But why? The old sourpuss needs some loving in his life!"

"Ya, Rei! I think Tyson is right. You should tell him how you feel."

"But Maxie! I don't even know if he is gay!"

"Well, now is a good time to find out!"

"Why do you guys care so much? What is it to you if me and Kai do actually get together?"

(Smirk) "Well, once you two have sex, Kai will probably be a whole lot nicer, and won't make us train as hard."

(Bluuuuuush) "Tyson!" (Glaring) "I should have known you would want it to benefit you."

"What are you talking about Rei? You know me and Tyson only want you to be happy! That is just extra…"

"Ya! So go get him, tiger!"

(Sarcastic) "Haha. Very funny."

"What? I was being serious!"

(Silence)

"Hey guys?"

"Ya Rei?"

"Let's just forget this, ok? I mean, my feelings will probably go away in time, so there is no need to say anything, right?"

(Suddenly serious) "Sorry, Rei, no can do. You gotta tell him how you feel."

"But Tyson—"

"Look. We will make you a deal. You have until Christmas to tell him… or else."

"What's the 'or else'?"

(Shrugs) "If you don't tell him by Christmas, then we will tell him for you."

"_WHAT?!!!"_

"Sorry Rei, but this is for your own good, you know."

(Smiles) "And ours."

"Shhh! Tyson!"

"No, wait, guys! You can't do this! That only gives me five days!"

(Door opens.)

"Five days till what?"

"Ahhhhh!" (Laughs nervously) "H-Hi, Kai!"

"Well, come on, Maxie! I think its time we took our leave. Good luck, Rei!" (Walk out of room giggling insanely.)

* * *

Tbc… 


	2. Day 1

toboewolf7, animekitty13, Rejiita – thanks for reviewing!

Forfirith: The dark angel – surprisingly, I didn't think of using mistletoe. Thanks for that!

lazyfifilazy – I know it _would _probably be better if I describe what's happening, but I am not going to do it for this story. I just want to try something new. Sorry if it is a bit hard to understand.

Nightmare – (giggles) don't worry. I won't make Kai lick Rei. As for Kai being gay… sorry, but I did say in the summary this is a yaoi story… (Which means Kai will be gay)

hyperness – no, there wont be any big limes or lemons. Just a bit of fluffy stuff. And I don't think there will be any POV's. Anyways, glad you liked it!

Rae and Silver, Game-kid17 – thanks for reviewing!

GHJGKJ – glad you liked it so far. I try to make it as clear as possible who is talking. Sorry if it is confusing, but I want to continue in this style.

Chelss, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, On Angel's Wings, Tsunami, autumnburn, Neko PhoenixGirl, M.S.K– thanks for reviewing!

A/N: and now, without further ado, the second chapter of Christmas Kisses! Well, almost.

Summary: (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR

* * *

Day 1

"Good morning, Kai!"

"Hn."

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it? So snowy and white…"

"Uh huh."

"What are you going to do today?"

"Dunno."

"Well… me Max and Tyson were going to decorate the Christmas tree this morning. Do you want to help us?"

"Max and Tyson?"

"Umm… ya?"

"I would prefer if it was just the two of us."

(High pitched voice) "Really?"

"Ya. Those two get so annoying. I would rather not be in the same room with them for a long period of time. At least I can stand you."

"Oh wow! I mean, umm, I am sure they will understand, after all, they want us to be alo-- ahh! They will let us do it together-alone-by ourselves-without them!!!"

(Raised eyebrow) "…Rei?"

"Heh heh…" (Swings arms nervously at sides) "Umm… I will go ask them now!" (Rushes out of room)

**Outside in the hall…**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" (Is banging head on the wall) "If I cant keep my mouth closed for one lousy second, at this rate he will find out I like him!"

"Isn't that what we want?"

(Looks up) "Oh, hi Max."

"Hey. So what happened?"

"I was a total ass in front of Kai just now. He said he wanted to decorate the tree alone with me, and I got so excited I put my foot in my mouth and started to babble around it!"

(Snicker)

"And then— wait. Are you _laughing_ at me?"

(Cough cough) "I'm sorry, Rei! It's just I think you are getting worked up over nothing! Most likely Kai didn't even notice."

(Hopeful) "Do you think?"

"Ya! I mean, Kai isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, after all!"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Oops. Sorry."

(Brief Silence.)

"Kai _is_ smart, you know." (Pouting)

(Sigh) "I know."

"I mean, he is cruel, sarcastic, and nasty most of the time, but under that cold exterior, I'm sure he is very intelligent."

"Remind me _why _you like him again?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Now, Rei, you have to go back in that room and talk to him. I'm sure he is waiting for you!"

(Squeal) "Really?"

"Yup! Waiting… and yearning… and lusting…"

(Whack)

"Ouch! Rei!"

"You were mocking me. You deserved that."

(Huffing) "Just go talk to him already."

"Fine. I will."

(Walks back inside the room.)

"Hey Kai."

(Looks up) "That was fast."

(Intelligent) "Huh?"

"So?"

"…so what?"

"What did they say?"

(Still intelligent) "Huh?"

(Rolls eyes) "Tyson and Max. What did they say?" (Looks suspicious) "You did go ask them, right?"

(Finally breaks out of the stare-at-Kai trance) "Oh! Right! Ya, I did ask them! They said it was ok, and they would just… ah… decorate the… um… rest.of.the.house."

(Still looking a bit suspicious) "Ok good. Thanks, Rei."

(Beams) "No problem!" (Grabs Kai by the arm) "Let's go!" (Pulls said blader out of the room.)

**Elsewhere in the house… **

"So Rei and Kai are going to decorate the tree by themselves? Oh, but I wanted to help!"

"Don't worry, Tyson. Me and you are going to do something just as fun. (Fingers mistletoe)

(Eyes light up) "Ooh! Really?"

"Yup. Tonight after they go to bed… _we_ do some decorating…"

(Both smirk evilly.)

* * *

Tbc… 


	3. Day 2

toboewolf7 - thanks for reviewing! I wish you a happy Christmas too!

LegolasLover and GubblebumPony – O.o you're right. That did sound kinda suggestive, didn't it? That wasn't really my intent, though. I don't think there is going to be any Max/Tyson in this one.

kiss-kiss, crowkeeper990, Neko-Jenn, Rejiita, Forfirith: The dark angel – thanks!

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa – I was trying to finish it before Christmas, but I kinda doubt I will now. Hopefully soon, though!

Fayalargo – I'm glad you like it! I do try to make it as easy as possible to tell who is talking, and so on, but sometimes it is hard.

Chelss, M.S.K, Game-kid17, hyperness – thanks for reviewing!

**A/N:** there is just one chapter that I don't have any ideas for what Rei is going to do, so if any of you have a suggestion, I could really use some help!

**Summary:** (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR

* * *

Day 2 

(Thump)

"OW!!! Stupid fricken little piece of shit! Why I oughta—"

(Hissing) "Tyson! Shhh! You will wake them up!!!"

"I just stubbed my fucking toe _real _hard, and you just want me to SHUT UP-mmph!"

(Has slapped hand over Tyson's mouth) "I expect you to hold it inside you. We want to do this in secret, remember?"

(Speaking again in whispers) "But Maxie!!! It is so dark! I can't see a thing!"

"Well we can't turn on the light. Just manage as best as you can. Now help me string this up."

(Grumbling) "Rei had better appreciate all we are doing for him. I could have lost a toe already."

"Oh, quite whining, you."

**The next morning…**

(Rei starts to walk into kitchen)

(Yawn) ' 

(Bump)

"Oh, sorry Kai. I didn't see you there."

"…"

"Kai?"

"…" (Is staring at the ceiling)

(Waves hand in front of face) "Kaaaa-aiii? Aaaaaarrrrre you therrrrrre?

(Is still looking up) "…Mistletoe…"

(Blinks and looks up as well) "Wh-wha…? How d-did that get th-there?"

"I heard Tyson and Max sneaking around out here last night. I guess that is what they did." (Gestures behind him to the living room)

(The whole room is decorated, mainly brightly coloured wreaths and mistletoe)

"Oh… heh heh…" _'Those sneaky bastards. They made it impossible for me and Kai to NOT get stuck kissing.'_

(Looks up at Rei) "So… ahh…"

(Is surprised to see a light blush covering Kai's cheeks) "Well, we don't have to if you don't want to… I mean, it is just a stupid tradition…"

(Grins shakily) "Well, who am I to break a tradition?"

"Huh?"

(Leans up and lightly touches lips to Rei mouth)

**A few seconds later…**

(Eyes wide) "K-Kai? What was that for?"

(Blushes) "Well… it was mistletoe. It… its tradition…"

(Disbelieving) "But… you _kissed_ me!"

"…"

"…Kai?"

(Looks down.) "I- I'm sorry Rei."

"Huh?"

"If I had known it would disgust you, I wouldn't have kissed you. I- I'm sorry."

"Huh? No, wait!"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just thought…"

"No! You didn't—"

"I'm sorry." (Turns and walks out of the room)

(Stares after Kai) "What… what just happened?"

(Click)

"Oh no." (Starts banging head against wall again) "I really messed up this time. I think I will just hide in my room all day and never come out again." (Slinks off)

**That evening…**

"Oh, Rei! I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been?"

"Hiding, Maxie. Sulking."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Kai kissed me."

"Are you serious? That's great!!!"

(Whimpers) "No it isn't. I was shocked, but happy shocked, but he thought I was disgusted by it."

"Uh oh. Well that isn't good, now, is it?"

"No. what should I do? Kai hates meeeeeee!"

(Patting arm) "I am sure he doesn't. He was probably just as surprised as you that he did that, and was embarrassed when you reacted with 'disgust'."

"But I _liked_ it!!!"

"I know you did."

(Sigh) "It isn't too late for me, is it Max? Can I still win his heart?"

(Smiles) "Of course you can. Now run along to bed, Rei."

"Goodnight Max."

(Waits for a moment till Rei has left the room, then turns) "Ok, Tyson. You can come out now!"

(Walks over to Max) "Man. I guess that plan completely backfired, didn't it?"

"Not necessarily. Did you get them?"

"But of course."

"…"

"…"

(Smirks) "Perfect."

* * *

Tbc… 


	4. Day 3

buffy-ja, M.S.K, Rejiita, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa – Thanks for reviewing!

Henry the Magical Pancake – Ya, I am not sure if swearing means it should be PG-13 either. I put it at PG, because I didn't really think there was really anything in the story to make it PG-13. Unless someone complains, I think I will leave it where it is. FOR ALL THE TEN YEAR OLDS READING THIS, DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS!

autumnburn – Merry Christmas!

Forfirith: The dark angel – Merry Christmas to you to!

hyperness – merry Christmas! Thanks for reading!

Fayalargo – lol hide behind the Christmas tree hehe merry Christmas!

pickle-kitten, Chelss, kero-chan39, Ookami-jin – Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!

**Summary:** (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR

**Note:** this chapter takes place on December 22. Just so you aren't confused, at first it was Dec 23, but then I had to change it to fit in.

* * *

Day 4 

**That evening…**

(Grunt) "Come _on_, Rei!"

"Let.go.of.me.Tyson!"

"You have to come!" (Is trying to drag Rei into the living room)

"Never! You can't make me!"

"Yes.I._can_!" (Is pulling hard)

"Pleeeease, Tyson! Don't make me go in there!"

"Why not?"

"I can't face Kai yet! It would be too awkward!"

"But Rei! Me and Maxie have a _plan_ to get you two together! You !" (Puff puff)

(Stops struggling for a moment) "Really? What kind of plan?"

"Let me enlighten you…" (Whispers in ear what they (Max and Tyson) want Rei to do)

(Frowns as Tyson pulls away) "Well, ok. But if this ends horribly, and I humiliate myself beyond recovery, you are so going to pay."

"Fair enough."

**A few minutes later… **

"Mmmm! Wow! These chocolates are really good!"

"Why thank you Rei! Me and Tyson bought them specially!"

"Ya! After all, it is Christmas time! Time for munchies!"

(Roles eyes and looks over at Kai) "Umm… s-so, Kai? What do you think?"

"Hmm? Oh they're good. You should try one of these." (Picks up a chocolate and pops it in Rei's mouth, brushing his fingers lightly over kitty's lips as he does so)

(Bluuuuuush, but can't say anything because he is chomping on chocolate)

"Oh, you have got a bit of chocolate on you cheek. Let me get that for you." (Reaches over and wipes Rei's cheek gently)

(bluuuuuuuuuush) "I… umm… I mean—"

"Umm… Rei? We need to talk to you in the kitchen. Right now." (Him and Tyson grab Rei's arms and drag him off)

**In the kitchen…**

"Rei, this isn't working! You were supposed to be the one seducing Kai, not the other way around!"

(Wails) "I know! But he already did everything that I was going to do!"

(Sighs and looks at Max) "One touch from Kai and he turns into a quivering pile of mush!"

"Hey!"

(Ignores the kitty) "I know. It's hopeless! What are we going to do now Tyson?"

"Well, we could just let Rei flounder for another day, and then tell Kai ourselves."

"Hey! Your right! That would work!"

"No! No, wait, you guys!"

"Ok, we have a plan!"

"That we do, Tyson."

"No! You guys! I need your help! I won't be able to do this by myself."

"Well…"

"Maybe if you aren't able to tell him tomorrow, on the last day me and Max will do something. But you had better make good use of it!"

"Really? You won't tell him?"

"We never said that."

"Tyson!!!"

(Grins)

(Is grumpy) "Fine. I'm going to bed. Tell Kai I said goodnight."

(After Rei leaves turns to Tyson) "So? What are we going to do if he won't tell him?"

"…"

"Tyson?"

"Umm… I am not quite sure."

(Sweatdrop)

* * *

Tbc…

* * *

**HELP!!! I need an idea for what Rei is going to do in the next chapter! This is the only chapter that I have no idea what is going to happen. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me!**


	5. Day 3 Night time

Rejiita, M.S.K, Lyly, SoulSister, ty-beybladian102, azn hiwatari – **Thanks for reviewing!**

Fayalargo, Sliver Dragon of Evening, NekoYaoi, fyj, Henry the Magical Pancake, hyperness, tears of a mermaid, autumnburn, Forfirith: The dark angel, Tsunami-girl, toboewolf7, artemis347, pickle-kitten, yugi's dragon friend – **Thanks for all your suggestions!**

A/N: **Thank you everybody for you ideas!** **Originally there was only going to be one chapter left after this one, but because I got so many ideas, I just have to make the story longer! Hope that is ok with everyone!**

* * *

Day 3 – night time 

(Rei steps out of shower and wraps a towel around his waist) "Grrrr… I can't believe how screwed up everything got! I was supposed to daintily pop a chocolate into Kai's mouth, and watch him blush as my fingers grazed his lips! Not the other way around!"

_Admit it. You liked it._

"I so did not!"

_You liked the feel of his pretty little fingers touching you. _

(Small voice) "I did not."

_Don't deny it._

"Well, maybe a little, but--ahhh!"

(Thump)

"Rei?"

(Squeak) "Kai?"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you ok?"

"I… umm… fell."

(Raises an eyebrow) "So I see. You fell on top of me."

(Bluuuuush)(High pitched voice) "Sorry?"

"It's ok." (Cheeks are slightly, _slightly_, flushed)

"Well…" (Stands up and then helps Kai to his feet)

"…" (Cheeks become a little darker)(Cant help but stare at beautiful kitty's chest)

(Is acutely aware he is only wearing a towel) "Kai? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Ya…" (Continues to stare) "I'm just perfect…"

(Is getting slightly nervous at the un-Kai like behaviour) "Ok. I am going to go to bed now…"

"Yes… bed is good."

(Backs away slowly) "G-goodnight, Kai!"

(Nods and turns around to go to take his own _cold_ shower)1

(Walks into his room and closes the door, leaning back against it for a moment) "Kai… Kai, he…" (Suddenly gets up and twirls madly around the room, before flopping onto his bed) "Kai! Hegetsturnedonbyme!!! Thatmeanshelikesme, right? Wheeeeee!!!"

(Reaches under his bed to pull out a piece of paper) "I think this gives me the courage to finally tell Kai how I feel!" (Starts to write)

(Scribble scribble)

* * *

Tbc…

* * *

1. I was pondering if I should put this in, but then thought, meh, whatever. 

Thanks to **toboewolf7** for the idea for this chapter!


	6. Day 4

**A/N:** It's a new year! 2005!!!

**Summary:** (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR

* * *

Day 4

Rei's List to Do

1. Wash the laundry  
2. Clean the kitchen  
3. Do the grocery shopping  
4. Finish wrapping the presents  
4. Tell Kai I like him

(Looks down at list) "Well, I guess that will do." (Pins it on the fridge) "There is no way Kai will be able to miss this!" (Looks around) "Where is he, anyways?"

(Thump thump thump)

"Eek! There he is! Walking down the stairs!" (Runs and hides around the corner and watches as Kai walks into the room)

(Kai still looks sleepy, and his hair is all tousled)(Little kitten melts at the sight)

'Oh my god! I can believe this is happening! Kai is going to find out how I feel!'

(Calling out) "Oh Rei! Don't forget to finish your list before Christmas!" (Walks on by without even looking at the list)

(Eye twitching) "He… he didn't see it."

* * *

(Giggles) "Rei failed again!" 

"Shhh! Tyson! He'll hear you!"

"And it was so obvious, to!"

"Tyson!"

"Is Kai really that thick? Rei's confession was right there!"

"Shut up!"

"And here we are, watching Rei watch Kai!"

"Come to think of it, do you think we should be spying on them?"

(Looks confused) "Of course! Why not?"

(Sigh) "Never mind."

* * *

(Is pacing around his room) "Ok… I need another plan. Kai didn't see the list. That's ok, right? I mean, I still have lots of time left, and, well, I know Kai likes me, so it really shouldn't be a problem. Wait. Kai doesn't like me. Well, at least I don't think he does. But then… last night… I need to tell him how I feel. We could go outside, play in the snow, roll around… and then, as I take him in my arms under the moonlight, I will kiss him, and tell him I love him. And then he will confess to, and everything will be great!" 

(Sigh) "Who am I kidding? Kai would never want to go play in the snow with me… wait. We could go play in the snow! That's a great idea!"

**That night, after supper… **

"Hey Kai! Let's go have a snowball fight!"

* * *

Tbc…

* * *

Thanks to **Henry the Magical Pancake** for the idea for this chapter! Hope you don't mind that I copied the list exactly! 


	7. Day 5

RandomnessRox, UlTiMaTeKaILuVa, WhiteTigress666, Forfirith: The dark angel, Tsunami-girl, Rejiita, toboewolf7, Legolas, CyborgRockStar, pickle-kitten, White Dragon Priestezz, artemis347, Rena Star, SoulSister, Iceman619 – Thanks! I love you guys!

M.S.K – I am glad you liked it. O.o did I make Kai look like an idiot? Honestly, I didn't mean to!

Henry the Magical Pancake – Rei is so cute, isn't he? I am sorry the chapters aren't longer, but I wanted to finish this one quickly, and not take to much time on it. By the way, have I told you how much I like your pen name?

**A/N:** I know some people have said, "Well, why doesn't Rei just tell Kai how he feels? Wouldn't that be simpler?" because Rei is a big CHICKEN!!! Seriously, I don't know. But there are only two chapters left, so I can tell you it will be soon!

**Summary** (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR

* * *

Day 5 

"A snowball fight?"

"Yes!"

"A _snowball_ _fight_?"

"_Yes!"_

"You're crazy, Rei! Do I _look_ like I want to have a snowball fight?"

"Well… yes?"

"Wrong answer."

"Oh, come on, Kai! It will be lots of fun!"

"No it won't. I know already."

(Puppy eyes) "Please, Kai? For me?"

"I…"

(More puppy eyes)

"Well…"

(Sniffles)

(Scowls) "Fine."

"Yay!"

(Grumpy) "Don't make me change my mind."

(Shakes his head quickly) "I won't!"

**A few minutes later, after Kai has wrapped his fluffy scarf securely around his neck, and Rei has plopped on a hat…**

"Wheee!" (Runs around twirling in the snow) "Look, Kai! It's snowing!"

"Brilliant observation Sher—"

(Whack)

"Ouch! Rei!"

(Grins) "Sorry, Kai! But I couldn't let you finish that sentence."

(Begins to pack his own snowball) "This means war, you know."

"Oh, I know. The great Kai could never lose without a fight."

(Whack)

"I am NOT going to lose!"

(Cough) "Sure."

(Whack whack whack whack whack whack whack)

"Eeeek!"

"You scream like a girl, Rei!"

(Tackles Kai to the ground and starts hitting him) "You take that back!"

(Snickers, while trying to push Rei off him) "You also punch like a girl!"

"Why you!"

(Finally pushes Rei off him, so they are both lying in the snow)(Is panting) "You need to lose weight, Rei!"

(Squawks indignantly) "I do not!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"The snowflakes are really pretty tonight."

"Uh huh."

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I dunno. For agreeing to go outside with me, I guess. I really didn't think you would want to."

"Don't worry about it. It was… kind of… fun."

(Smiles) "Despite what the others say, you really have changed."

(Roles over to face Rei, and raises an eyebrow) "Oh? And what have they said about me?"

"…umm, nothing?"

**Half an hour later, when Kai and Rei have gone to bed…**

"So, Rei failed _again_, Maxie."

"So you watched them _again_, Tyson?"

"Aww, come on! How could I help it! They were just so cute!"

"Whatever. So, tomorrow. You have everything planned? Is the trap set?"

"Of course! Since when have I failed you?"

"No comment."

* * *

Tbc…

* * *

Thanks to **NekoYaoi **and **Fayalargo** for the ideas for this chapter! 


	8. Day 6

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! Kisses!**

**A/N:** and it's the day we've all been waiting for! Christmas day!

Summary: (Yaoi) Tyson and Max have found out that Rei likes Kai, and have given him until Christmas to tell said sourpuss that he likes him, or they will do it themselves. KR

* * *

Day 6 

"Kai?"

"What."

"Umm… what are you wearing?"

(Glares) "What does it look like?"

"Well, it _looks_ like a Santa hat, but…"

"Bingo."

"But why are you wearing one?"

(Huffy silence)

"Kai?"

"Tyson stole Dranzer from me, and won't give it back unless I wear this stupid hat all day."

"Oh. Ohhhhhh."

"What?"

(Looks at Kai slyly) "Well, I think you look very cute in that hat."

(Blushes lightly) "Wh-what?"

(Climbs on to Kai's lap) "I like it. You look sweet."

"Ack! Rei! Get off me!"

(Stubborn) "No. I like it here."

"You'll crush me!!!"

"Oh quit being to dramatic. I'm not that much bigger than you!"

"But—mmph!!" (Is cut off as Rei kisses him)

(After a few minutes of kissing, with Rei dominating and Kai submitting, they slowly ease apart)

(Blush) "Kai, I…"

(Wide eyed) "Rei?"

"I am so sorry, Kai! I didn't mean to! Well, I guess I kind of did, or I wouldn't have done it, but I am sorry! You have every right to be mad at me now! You should-" (this time he is cut off as Kai leans up and kisses him softly)

(A few minutes later…)

(Blinks) "Wow."

(Smiles cutely) "Rei? Would you like me to say I'm sorry, or kiss you again?"

"I-I'll take the kiss!"

(They kiss again)

**Off in the other room … **

**…Well, ok, behind the door…**

"Finally! It took them long enough! And it was such a stupid plan!"

"Hey! I liked the Santa hat idea!"

"You would, Tyson. You would."

"Well, anyways, now we get free days! No training! Do you see? Kai is nicer already!"

"I know! It was a great plan to get them together!"

"We're geniuses!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…"

(Snickers) "I would."

"Ya… ok. So maybe I am a genius… but you?"

"Max!!! Humph. Just remember, it was my plan that got them together in the end." (Sticks out tongue) "So there!"

"So childish."

"Grrrrrrrr…"

* * *

(The two are now cuddling) 

"Kai? I love you…"

"… I love you to, Rei."

"And Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Tbc…

* * *

Hehe, somehow I can't really picture Kai smiling cutely. It just doesn't fit his personality. Thanks to **pickle-kitten** for the idea for this chapter! 


	9. Day After

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews! You make me so happy!**

**A/N:** well, I did this chapter in a different style, because I think it would have been to hard to write it the way I had been doing it before. I guess I didn't really need to write this chapter, but I think it is kinda cute! And so the story is finished! I can't believe it! The first one I actually completed!

Thanks to **Tsunami-girl** for the idea! It was such a cute suggestion!

* * *

Day After 

Rei: (Slurps hot chocolate) "Wow! This is a surprise! Thanks for treating us all to hot chocolate, Kai!"

Kai: (Sips on his own coffee) "Hn."

Tyson: "Ya! Rei is right! How come you are being so nice to us, Kai?"

Max: (Leans over and whispers in Tyson's ear) "Remember the plan, Tyson? This is exactly what we wanted! Usually Kai would have us training right now!"

Tyson: (Giggles) "Oh ya!"

Max: (rolls eyes and licks whipped cream off the top of the drink)

(All of a sudden everyone looks up at a strange guy who has stopped next to Rei)

Guy: (speaks to Rei) "Hey baby. What's a pretty girl like you doing with these losers?"

Rei: "_Excuse_ me?"

Guy: "If you come with me, I could show you a good time…" (Trails off suggestively)

Rei: "_Excuse me_?"

Kai: (stands up glaring at the guy) "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Guy: (glares back) "I am trying to ask this girl out on a _date_, if you don't mind!"

Kai: "Well sorry to disappoint you, but that's _my _**boy**friend you asking. So fuck off!"

Guy: (blinks and turns back to Rei) "Y-you're a _guy_!"

Rei: "That apparent, was it?"

Guy: "That's just creepy, dude! I'm out of here!" (Walks off)

Tyson: (stares wide eyed) "Wow! I didn't know Kai had a possessive streak!"

Max: "Me neither!"

Kai: "Hn."

Rei: (whines) "Kai! I don't look like a girl, do I?"

Kai: Of course not. Don't be silly."

Rei: (leans over and kisses Kai) "Thanks honey!"

Kai: "Hn."

Rei: "And Kai?"

Kai: "What?"

Rei: "I am never wearing my hair down again."

**End**

* * *

**On a random note, I have been looking for thins story. It was a Kai/Tyson one. Tyson was getting married to this girl, and so Kai had to come back for the wedding. But Kai likes Tyson, and so it was really hard to see him with anyone else. Plus, it didn't really seem like Tyson loved her that much. It was like an arranged marriage, or something. But ya, if any one knows what story I am talking about, could you please tell me the name! I will be eternally grateful to you if you do!**


End file.
